What started out great
by Yunalesca10
Summary: "And to think..." Tristan began. Joey finished for him. "This started out as such a great trip..."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****_Ok, ok. I know. I'm a total nerd for doing this (Not that I care because nerds rule!) but yes. this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. if you don't like that, then what the heck are you doing in my story? Anyway, yes. There is going to be OC's. But again, if you don't like it, then seriously. Get off my story. Also, I'll be using the Dub names because I'm used to them._**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Way to go Joey! Just look what you've gotten us into!" Tristan yelled as they were led to what looked like their deaths.

"It's not _MY _fault! Blame Kaiba! He's the one who can't keep track of Mokuba for more than five minutes!" Joey yelled back. He looked at Kaiba. "Seriously, what kind of big brother let's his most dangerous enemy get even _close _to their brother!?"

"Drop it Wheeler." Kaiba said, calmly but angrily as they were brought into the room.

"What do we do Yugi?" Tea asked, fear plaguing her voice as she glanced down at her friend.

"I don't think there's much we can do Tea..." Yugi sighed. Considering they were all tied up, surrounded by like, a bagillion goons, and faced with either death or a portal to the Shadow Realm, things weren't looking good for them.

"I'm scared Joey..." Abby whispered, moving closer to her boyfriend. What a great first trip with her loving boyfriend and his friends. Death, or the Shadow Realm. Which was virtually the same thing.

"It's alright. We'll make it through this. Everything will be ok. I promise." Joey reassured her. Though, he wasn't completely sure himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

They all looked up to see her. Their enemy.

"Erika!"

She laughed deviously. _Very _deviously.

"You didn't think I'd forget about my revenge did you Kaiba?"

"Erika! You know better than anyone else here that you'll never get away with this!" Kaiba yelled up at her. She was standing on a balcony above the portal to the Shadow Realm.

"Oh?" She said, smirking for a moment. "Because I think I will." And in a quick moment, she was holding up Mokuba by his shirt directly over the portal.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled, beginning to lose his cool.

"There _is_ a way to save him you know." She said with a smirk. Kaiba growled as he listened. "If you want to save him, then you will take his place and die."

They all gasped

"WHAT!?" Tea and Abby yelled. She had said he had to 'take his place'. That would mean she was going to either kill Mokuba, or banish him to the Shadow Realm. Why punish Mokuba? He never did anything to her.

Kaiba lowered his head and sighed. He did not want to die, but if he didn't, then Mokuba would. And he would never be able to forgive himself.

Yugi looked up at him.

"It's alright Kaiba. I won't let you do this alone."

"Yugi-"

"-Kaiba. Neither of you are going to die. If anyone's dying it's me."

"YUGI NO!" The gang yelled. He couldn't die. He wouldn't die. He just can't.

"It's alright." He said to them. He looked up at Erika "Erika! Don't do this!" She looked down at him. "I'll do it. I'll die in Mokuba's place."

She did not hesitate to turn things around again.

"Guards." They waited for her orders. "Kill them. Kill them all."

She threw Mokuba down to them and laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba gasped, rushing over to the little twelve year-old.

The guards surrounded them. They grabbed Abby and Tea. Obviously they were going to be cast into the Shadow Realm, while the boys were killed. They pointed their guns at the boys as they readied to throw the girls into the Shadows.

"And to think..." Tristan began. Joey finished for him. "This started out as such a great trip..."

*Four days earlier*

Seto sat in his office, working as usual. But it was different this time. Mokuba hadn't gotten out of school yet, so he was alone. He didn't mind that much, but he'd been alone all day and it was getting a little boring. "_I think I'll pick up Mokuba myself today." _He thought. He saved his work and got up from his desk. It had been a long time since he'd picked up Mokuba from school. Mokuba was sure to be surprised by this. He put on his trench coat and walked out of his office. He didn't like to wear it when he was working in the office.

"Sir, where are you going?" One of the KaibaCorp employees asked as he walked down the hallway.

His eyes narrowed as he answered his employee.

"I'm going to pick up my little brother from school. Is that a problem?" He asked, not really caring what the employee said. He was going to do it anyway.

"N-no Sir." The employee answered. Knowing he'd probably be fired on the spot if he said yes.

"Good." Seto said as he continued to walk down the hall to the elevator. He took the elevator down to the garage and walked out to his car. He opened the door and got in. It was a very nice car. Anyone in the universe would know it was him. So Mokuba would have no trouble finding him. He started up the car and proceeded to drive over to Mokuba's school. On the way he passed by Domino High School, where he noticed Yugi and the gang. Unfortunately for him, there was a slight traffic jam and he had to stop. And again unfortunately for him, he was right by the sidewalk and the gang had noticed him and was now walking over to him. _"Oh great..." _He thought as they approached his car.

"Hey Kaiba." Yugi said, stopping next to the car. They didn't expect to see Kaiba this time of the day. Especially not around here. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business Mouto." Kaiba answered narrowing his eyes at him a little.

"Who do you think you are Richboy!?" Joey yelled upon hearing his total rudeness towards Yugi.

"I see your stupidity hasn't gotten you kicked out of school yet Wheeler." Kaiba said with a smirk.

"What did you just say to me!?" Joey was getting pretty mad by that point.

"Joey stop." Abby said, trying to calm him down.

"Really Kaiba. What are you doing here?" Tristan asked, completely ignoring Joey's rage.

"Don't you have lots of work to do?" Tea asked as well. Not that it was really any of their business if Kaiba was working or not. It had no effect on them.

"Well if you _must _know." Kaiba said, with a bit of an attitude. "I'm going to pick up Mokuba from school."

The gang looked surprised by that. They didn't claim to know much about Kaiba's lifestyle or anything like that, but they _did _know that he never picked up Mokuba himself. He always had their limo driver do it for him, since he always had so much work to do.

"That's really sweet of you Kaiba." Abby said with a smile. She was a sweet girl. It made him sick.

"Your disposition makes me sick." Kaiba said, looking away from her. That was the last straw.

"That's enough Kaiba! You can insult _me _all you want! But when you insult my girl, that's going too far!" Joey yelled, now entering another rage.

Kaiba looked at them again.

"So, I see she's crazy enough to actually _like_ you." He looked away with a smirk as the traffic cleared up. "Well if she's desperate enough to date you then I see you truly are a last resort." He mockingly laughed a little as he drove off, leaving them to their own affairs. He never liked Abby. She was too nice for his taste. She smiled too much and as far as he was concerned, anyone crazy enough to like Joey wasn't even worth acknowledgment. He turned the corner and pulled up to Mokuba's school. It was about 2:50 so he was about ten minutes early. He sat for a moment in silence until his phone rang. Without looking to see who it was, he instinctively answered it.

"Hello?"

_"I've had enough of your attitude Kaiba!"_

Joey...

_"Where do you get off insulting girls!?"_

"Wheeler, you know as well as I do, that I hate all of you. So I don't have any problem insulting you all. That includes the girls."

_"Look, I don't care who you think you are but being mean to a girl is just low! And making a girl cry is a completely different low!"_

"So she's even more pathetic than I thought she was." He smirked. "She's perfect for you."

And without another word, he hung up the phone. It had only been a few minutes, so there was still time left to wait. The phone rang a few more times, but he didn't answer. He knew it was Joey or one of Yugi's other idiot friends. So he didn't bother to even look at the phone. Besides, If Mokuba heard him yelling at them when he got there, then he'd be in trouble.

"Why he's friends with those losers, I will never know."

* * *

Sorry, this chapter's kinda super long and stuff. I just couldn't bring myself to end it. Oh well. Anyways, not bad for my first story in a long while if I do say so myself. But whatever. You all know the drill. I'll update whenever I have time, and I have a LOT of time, so I'll be sure to update frequently, and review if you feel the need. Maybe even favorite? I don't know. you do you. See ya next chapter! ;) I PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe Kaiba!" Joey yelled, throwing his phone back into his pocket, turning back to the others. Tea was trying to calm Abby down, she had started to cry after Kaiba left. She was a little sensitive so Kaiba's insults had seriously hurt her feelings. And that was _not _ok for Joey.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that he didn't apologize." Tristan said, he wasn't surprised one bit. He knew how terribly mean Kaiba could be, and he wasn't exactly keen on the word 'sorry'. He honestly doubted Kaiba even knew the word existed.

"No." Joey said with an extremely annoyed tone. It made him beyond angry whenever Kaiba was even around. But when he insulted a girl. That was just unforgivable. Especially if he made the girl cry. And _ESPECIALLY _if that girl just so happened to be his Girlfriend.

"Don't worry about Kaiba. It doesn't matter what he says." Said Yami. He had taken over while Joey was yelling at Kaiba over the phone to offer Abby some encouraging words of his own.

"I know..." Abby sniffled, tears still slowly falling from her eyes. "I must seem like such a baby..."

"That's not true." Tea said, pulling her into a slightly tighter hug. "Kaiba's the only person in the world that absolutely _no one_ is a baby for crying because of something he said."

"I guess so..." Abby sighed. She knew Tea was right, but it didn't make her feel any better about it. And she wasn't only crying because she was upset about what Kaiba said about her. She was also crying because she was angry about what Kaiba said about Joey. He said that Joey was stupid and that she was crazy and desperate for liking him. But that wasn't true. Sure Joey wasn't the best at school work, but he wasn't stupid. At leased not to her. His grades were just fine and he didn't ask for help often. And he was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met. But she figured that was why Kaiba didn't like him much.

* * *

Seto was getting bored of waiting in the car. He glanced down at the clock above the radio, which he never used.

2:59

_"Good. I'm sick of this already."_ Seto thought. He was trying to be patient, he knew his boredom was his own fault for being early. He sighed on account of admitting to himself that something was actually his fault. As he sighed, the bell rang, ending the school day. Seto turned to the building, waiting for Mokuba to come out. A few short minutes passed and he saw his brother exit the building. It took meer seconds for Mokuba to spot the car. And Seto could see that he looked quite happy as well as confused upon seeing that it was Seto picking him up from school today.

"Hey Seto." Mokuba said as he got into the passengers side of the car.

"Hey." Seto said, watching as Mokuba buckled his seatbelt. He started up the car and began to drive them home. "How was school today?"

"It was fine." Mokuba answered. "You know, as fine as an entire day of getting constant verbal abuse _can_ be." He was oddly carefree about that.

"What?" Seto asked, tempted to stop the car right there in the middle of the street. "What do you mean?"

"It's not that big a deal Seto." Mokuba said, not even glancing at his brother. He just continued looking forward. Though Seto disagreed.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Seto half-scoffed. Ever since they were kids he hated bullies. Especially ones who found it fun to mess with his little brother. And that hadn't changed. "Who was it? What did they say?"

"Seto, I said it's no big deal-" Mokuba was cut off by the car jerking. Seto had stopped the car.

"Look Mokuba, it may not be a problem to you, but you know for a _fact _that it's a problem for me." He said, looking back over at Mokuba, who still was not looking at him, which made him worry a little. He hadn't even seen Mokuba's face on the one side at all. "Now, who was being mean to you?"

Mokuba stayed silent.

Seto couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and turned Mokuba's face towards him. Sure enough, there was indeed a reason he hadn't looked at him the whole time. his face was kinda cut up and there was a little bit of dried blood on his forehead.

"Mokuba!" He gasped, drawing back a bit from the shock. "Who did this to you!?"

Mokuba sighed as he told Seto what had happened that day at school. He told him how he was being constantly insulted by a few of the older kids, that didn't bother him much because he knew they didn't know what they were talking about. But one of them said something mean about Seto and he got angry and punched the kid.

"That doesn't explain what happened to your face." Seto said, interrupting Mokuba's story. Only interested in that part at that specific moment.

Mokuba gave him a 'don't interrupt' look and continued.

"I punched the guy and one of his friends grabbed me and smashed my face into the side of the building."

Seto's eyes widened slightly. Of course, the one day he picked up Mokuba himself, was the one day he got beat up. That was extremely angering.

* * *

"Joey, what are you so mad about?" Duke asked as he, Joey and Bakura walked down the hall. True it was passed 3 PM, but they were in High School. They still had a little bit of their school day left.

"Yeah, you seem rather angry today Joey." Bakura said, making the obvious observation.

"I'm mad because of Kaiba!" He answered his friends. "Just because he's completely heartless doesn't give him the right to insult my _Girlfriend_ because she's a sweet girl! Gez! I don't go around insulting Mokuba for being a nice kid do I!?"

"Joey, I think you should calm down." Bakura advised, noticing that people in the hallway had begun to stare at them.

"Yeah." Duke agreed "And besides, Kaiba doesn't like _any _of us. But I get it, if he insulted my Girlfriend I'd probably be the same way."

"You don't have a Girlfriend." Joey added with an extremely flat tone.

"Don't remind me." Duke sighed. "Somehow you got a Girlfriend before me..."

"That's enough out of both of you. Duke, you could have a Girlfriend if you wanted one, but you always just settle for breaking hearts, and Joey, dwelling on what Kaiba did won't make it better. I understand you're angry but that's not going to help." Bakura said. And in his defense, they did all think that Joey was acting pretty ridiculous about that whole thing. Sure Kaiba had made Abby cry, but what he said honestly really wasn't all that mean. She was just a sensitive girl.

"I guess you're right Bakura." Joey sighed. They could always count on Bakura to keep them together. Maybe it was his word choice paired with his British accent. They didn't really know, but it didn't really matter.

"Yeah, you do have a point." Duke said as they reached their lockers. Their last class was always really early getting out, so they had lots of time at the end of the day to just hang out until the last bell.

"Hey Bakura, could you talk to Abby?" Joey asked as he put his books into his backpack.

"Umm, sure. But, shouldn't you do that?" Bakura asked, confused on Joey's thinking on this.

"Yeah but you know how she is sometimes. I'm still mad at Kaiba and If she's still upset about it than I want someone with a cooler head to talk with her. Besides, you're the one who introduced us remember?" Joey said, putting a hand on Bakura's shoulder. It was true. Abby was a friend of his before she met Joey and the others. He was the one who introduced her to them, He kinda understood now.

"Yes, I remember." Bakura said. He really did remember. It was three months ago on a Tuesday, Abby had just moved to Domino a few days before and Bakura was her first friend. Once he learned that he was her only friend, he introduced her to Yugi and the gang. She and Joey seemed to have an instant connection, they started talking and hanging out a lot. Then seemingly out of the blue, they started going out a few weeks after Bakura introduced them to eachother. "Alright, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Bakura. I just want to make sure she's ok you know. Like, one hundred percent sure." Joey said, closing his locker.

"Please Joey, you're just paranoid. I'm sure she's perfectly fine." Duke said, closing his locker as the bell rang.

"Yeah, but Kaiba insulted me too. And you know how upset that alone makes her." Joey said in response to Duke. "Anyway, I told Serenity I'd call her today, so I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." He proceeded to walk down the hall and out of the building. Bakura was right, he was making too big a deal out of this. But he couldn't help it, it was just the way he was. Short tempered, and very protective of the girls in his life. But still, he knew that was no excuse for his behavior. He knew that, and Tea always gave him a hard time about it. He knew she was only looking out for him as a friend, and he appreciated that. It was good to know there was people he could count on, people who were always looking out for him. And he promised himself that he would always do the same thing for them.

* * *

_**DAW! Joey you sweetie :P Anyway, so how does everybody like the story so far? I like it, but you know of course I do, it's my story. Anyway, If yall haven't noticed, I'm trying to update at leased once a day. Maybe twice, I don't know. Depends on when I feel like posting. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, whatever you want to do. Whatever floats your boat. Next chapter soon! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bakura walked down the hallway, looking for Abby. Her locker wasn't too far from his, Joey's, and Duke's. But she was always quicker getting out than him. He hoped she hadn't already left, though he doubted it. She was probably waiting for Joey, though he had already left school. But of course, she didn't know that. As far as she knew, Joey was still at school.

_"There she is."_ He thought. She was indeed waiting for Joey by her locker. He could tell because she was standing clear in the middle of the hallway looking around for him. _"Well, here I go."_

"Hello Abby." He said, waving slightly as he walked over to her. It had been a while since last they talked, so he felt a bit awkward.

"Hey Bakura." She said, smiling at him, waving a bit herself. "Do you know where Joey is? I haven't seen him since he went back to class after Kaiba left." her confusion made her so cute to him. He could never admit it, but he had a tiny crush on her himself. But she liked Joey, and he was ok with that. Still, Bakura couldn't help being a little jealous.

"Actually, Joey left already." He answered her "he had to go call Serenity."

"Ahh, I see." She said, a slightly depressed expression creeped across her face. "I just wanted to check on him, he was pretty mad earlier."

_"She's so considerate. Joey's lucky.." _Bakura thought. Normally he would've kicked himself for thinking like that, but he just couldn't help it today. There was just something about her that made his heart melt, but at the same time he hated himself for being jealous. It wasn't his place to pry in her and Joey's love lives. Still, he'd have to overcome the urge to pry if he wanted to stay friends with Joey, which he did.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." He admitted. She gave him a look of confusion, cocking her head to the side a bit for effect. "He asked me to talk to you about what happened with Kaiba. He said that since he was still angry he wanted someone with a 'cooler head' to talk to you, just to make sure you were ok."

She smiled at that. She had no idea Joey cared _that _much about her feelings. Though she supposed that if he didn't, then they wouldn't be dating.

"That's really sweet of him." She said, still smiling. "And you know Bakura, I always did enjoy our conversations. Why did we stop talking?"

"I don't know..." He sighed "I guess once you started hanging out with Yugi and the others we just didn't have the time to talk like friends do." He felt bad for saying that. It wasn't the gangs fault that she stopped talking to him, she was just trying to get to know them better, and she had already gotten to know Bakura quite well before he introduced her to them. She was only trying to make friends, and besides, he was guilty of not talking to her as well as her not talking to him. He knew he didn't have to wait for her to engage him in conversation, he could just go talk to her. But he was honestly a little shy, and engaging a conversation with a girl he had a slight crush on wasn't exactly easy most of the time.

"I guess so..." She said, turning away from him slightly. "Hey Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go home now, but I promise I'll call you later ok? I promise I'll be a better friend to you." She said, smiling as she swung her backpack over her shoulder. He smiled back at her as she turned and began to walk away, he turned and began to walk away as well.

"Goodbye Abby."

"Bakura?"

He turned back around to see her just standing there, not looking at him, but she had called his name.

"Tell Joey I'm ok if you see him, ok?"

"Of course."

He couldn't see her, but he could tell she was smiling.

"Thanks Bakura." She said, now walking away for real this time.

_"I promise I'll be a better friend to you."__  
_Those words rang in his mind. She had no reason to say that to him, she was a great friend. She always was and she always will be. Bakura sighed quietly to himself as he began walking home. She said she'd call him. So he knew he'd have a friend tonight.

* * *

Seto pulled the car into the driveway. Neither of the two brothers had said a word since Mokuba finished telling Seto what had happened that day at school. Mokuba got out of the car and walked inside their gigantic house, but Seto just sat there in the car. What was he supposed to do? Just go inside and continue on like he'd never heard what Mokuba had said? What kind of big brother would he be then? He sighed, finally getting out of the car and walking into the house. Ignoring all of his staff who attempted to ask him about Mokuba, he walked to the upstairs bathroom to find Mokuba cleaning up his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked, putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine Seto. Really." Mokuba answered, putting some Band-Aids over the cuts on his face. Though Seto noticed that he still hadn't washed off the blood from his forehead.

"Here, let me help." He said, taking one of the wash cloths and running it under the water in the sink for a moment. He kneeled down next to Mokuba and turned his face so he could see the blood. He put the cloth to Mokuba's forehead and washed off the blood. Seto grabbed a Band-Aid and placed it over the cut on Mokuba's forehead.

"Thanks Seto." Mokuba said, getting up from the chair he was sitting on. He began to walk out of the bathroom but Seto stopped him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Seto asked, a look of concern coming over his face. Mokuba shot him a quick look of his own.

"Yes, I'm ok. Just let it go ok Seto?"

Seto sighed. Mokuba was right, he was just being overprotective. But he couldn't help it, he was like that ever since they were kids. He knew Mokuba got a little annoyed by it sometimes, but he couldn't help it. He would do anything to keep his little brother from getting hurt, and being overprotective, sometimes to the extreme, was a part of that. He nodded, offering a smile that he only showed Mokuba.

"Good." Mokuba said, offering a smile of his own. "I'm gonna go do my homework ok? I'll see you later Seto." He walked out before Seto could answer him, leaving him in the bathroom.

_"At least he does his homework without being told."_ He thought, proud of the fact that Mokuba had grown out of the habit of not doing his homework until he had to practically force him too. He quietly sighed to himself and walked upstairs to his office, he still had a bit of work to finish up tonight. He sat down at his desk and turned on the computer, he looked over the files on the computer to make sure everything was in order, which it was. Of course, everything was perfect. As they usually were in the Kaiba household. Seto never wanted things to be anything shy of perfect, he figured he was just paranoid. _"I really left this much unfinished?" _Seto thought, looking upon the slightly massive amount of unfinished reports and files. He sighed and began working on his unfinished work. A few seemingly long hours passed with absolutely no interruptions which was nice. But partly from boredom and partly from exhaustion, Seto had begun to doze off a bit. Just then, the phone began to ring.

"Hello? Yes this is Seto Kaiba." Unbeknownst to him, Mokuba had walked into the office and was slightly eavesdropping on the conversation. "You can't expect me to just drop everything and- Look, I'm a very busy man. And I don't have time to waste on leaving the city for one meeting right now. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do." And without another word Seto hung up the phone, quietly sighing to himself. He put the phone down and turned back to his computer. He continued working for a quick moment before realizing he was being watched. He turned to see Mokuba standing next to him, which startled him a bit. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your phone conversation." Mokuba said, trying not to put too much attitude in his tone. "What was that about?"

"Just some idiot expecting me to go to Miami for a meeting that would probably only take ten minutes. I don't have time to waste on that." Seto said, returning to his work.

"I suppose so." Mokuba said, taking a look at what Seto was doing. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Seto asked, looking back at Mokuba.

"_That_." He said, pointing to a file that neither of them had ever seen before. "What is _that_?"

Seto took a look at what Mokuba was pointing at. He was right, Seto had no clue what that file was or how it could've gotten onto his computer. The only way it could've gotten there was if he had putt it there himself, and he knew he hadn't.

"I guess we'd better take a look." Seto said, clicking on the strange unidentified file, opening it up. They looked at it for a quick second before Seto freaked out.

"What is this!?"

* * *

**_OOOOHHHH! Bakura, you sly dog you! Do I sense a small love triangle going on here? And what about that mystery file? What is it? And who could it be from? Tune in next time to find out!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yugi sat in his bedroom, just staring at the puzzle. And considering that they weren't in the middle of some insane adventure to save the world, that was weird.

_"Yugi? Is something wrong?" _Yami asked, appearing next to his young friend, leisurely leaning against the wall.

"Why do you ask?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami, with a slightly confused look on his adorable face.

_"You've been staring at the Millennium Puzzle since we got home. Is something wrong?"_

Yugi sighed quietly as he put the puzzle down on the bed next to him.

"I don't know. I just have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen soon...and no matter what I do, I just can't seem to shake it..."

Yami took a moment to think on that. What would Yugi have to worry about? They weren't currently trying to save the world. And there haven't been any signs of a new threat recently. So what was Yugi so worried about?

_"You're worried that Tea will say no if you ask her out?"_

"Pharaoh! This is serious!" Yugi yelled, blushing a little from embarrassment.

_"I'm being serious Yugi." _Yami answered, though he really _wasn't _being all that serious.

"Could've fooled me." Yugi muttered under his breath, not happy with Yami for suggesting that.

_"I know she'd say yes Yugi. You know, she does really like you."_ Yami said, continuing to add to Yugi's embarrassment.

"Would you STOP that!?" Yugi yelled again, again beginning to blush. He really liked Tea too, but he really was afraid to ask her out on a date. But there was no way he would ever actually _admit _to it! But that was the least of his problems right now. He was sure of that, though...he didn't exactly know what his real problem actually _was_.

_"Sorry Yugi. I'll knock it off." _Yami said. Though Yugi doubted that the teasing would actually stop any time soon. Yami was like that sometimes. Which for the gang, was honestly hard to believe. He was always so serious around them, hardly ever joining into their comical antics and arguingly witty banter. But when it came down to just the two of them, he was sometimes a lot less serious and held together than usual. He would tease Yugi about his crush on Tea and sometimes engage in his own arguably witty banter. It was honestly kind of odd.

"Good." Yugi said, turning away from him, continuing to again stare at the puzzle in an attempt to shake his bad feeling.

_"Are you sure you're not just worried about Tea saying no?"_

"PHARAROH!" Yugi yelled, turning back to Yami with an extremely irritated facial expression. He looked as if he were going to punch Yami in the neck.

"What's going on in here?"

Yugi turned around to see his Grandpa come through the door.

"Sorry Grandpa.." Yugi said, calming down a bit. Though he was still mad at Yami.

"Were you yelling at the Pharaoh again?" He asked, giving Yugi a stern look.

"Yes...B-but he was making fun of me and-"

"Oh will you be quiet and listen to your Grandpa for a minute!?"

Yugi stopped freaking out and sat down calmly on the bed, waiting for his Grandpa to tell him what he wanted to say, though it was hard to pay attention with Yami laughing behind him.

"You remember Arthur Hawkins do you Yugi?" Grandpa asked, looking around as if he could hear Yami's laughter, which they all knew he couldn't.

"Professor Hawkins? Yeah I remember him. He's Rebecca's Grandpa right?" Yugi asked, just making sure he wasn't crazy for thinking that.

"Yes that's true. Anyway, some ruins were discovered down in the Gulf of Mexico, and some of the artifacts that were found are going to be shown at the Museum in Miami, and Arthur invited me to go see the unveiling of the exhibit." Grandpa said, smiling at the thought of seeing an old friend.

"Wow! That's awesome Grandpa!" Yugi said, smiling a bit himself.

"That's right Yugi, and not only that, but he said you and your friends could come along too. It'll be like a vacation!" Grandpa said, happy that Yugi looked so excited about what he had told him.

"Awesome! I'll go tell them!" Yugi said, happily running downstairs so he could call his friends. He'd never been so excited to go anywhere in his whole life. He'd never been to Miami before, and being able to take his friends along would make it even more fun. Hopefully by then, Yami would stop teasing him about Tea...

* * *

Seto and Mokuba stared at the computer screen, when Seto opened up the file, nothing but pictured and what looked like reports popped up on the screen, looking to be from a past business trip. But what startled Seto the most was the message that appeared after a few seconds of staring at the pictures and reports.

_"Do you remember me?" _

"What does that mean Seto?" Mokuba asked, looking to his big brother for an answer. Though, he figured if Seto knew he would've said something about it by now.

Seto continued to stare at the message on the screen, the pictures did spark a few memories, but nothing to really tell him who this was and what they wanted. After a few more moments of silence and staring at the screen, what looked like an Icon for a company appeared across the screen, followed by another cryptic message.

_"I know what you did...and I know where you live."_

He remembered now.

"Mokuba, I've changed my mind." Seto said, getting up from his desk, shutting off the computer. "We're leaving."

"What?" Mokuba asked, completely confused by what was going on, and quite alarmed by his brother's sudden worry. Nothing scared Seto. Whatever those messages were, they must mean something really bad.

"I've decided I will go to that meeting in Miami." Seto said, walking over to the office door.

"But...you said _we_...?"

"I know." He turned to Mokuba, motioning for him to follow. "You're coming too."

Mokuba was a bit shocked by that. Seto never took him on his business trips. Though he assumed it was because of that second message; _"I know what you did...and I know where you live."_

_"Yeah...I wouldn't leave me alone either." _Mokuba thought, walking over and following Seto out of the office and down to the living room.

Seto sat down on the couch and sighed, trying to sort all of this out in his head. Trying to somehow rationalize it...somehow. _"How is this possible?" _He thought, burying his face in his hands. _"Who is this? What do they want? I remember that Icon...but it can't be...It's not possible. She died 2 years ago...It can't be. Unless-"_

"Seto?"

He looked up from his thoughts to see Mokuba giving him a rather worried look.

"Are you ok?" Mokuba asked, beginning to look even more worried.

"I'm fine Mokuba." Seto answered, pulling himself together upon realizing Mokuba was worried because he was showing fear and worry himself.

"Is it because of that file?" Mokuba asked "Is that why you changed your mind? To get away from whoever that was?" He figured that was why, but he wanted to be sure on that before completely jumping to conclusions.

Seto sighed. He didn't want to admit to Mokuba that he was afraid. But seeing as Mokuba was there, and he had seen the file too, there was no use trying to hide it from him. Besides, Mokuba would know if he were lying about it. He knew that.

"Yes."

"Do you really think whoever sent those messages won't find us if we leave Seto?" Mokuba asked. Cocking his head to the side a bit in a fashion that was so adorable, that even Seto smiled a little.

"I don't know Mokuba." Seto said, taking out his phone so he could make sure his staff and employee's knew where they were going, and also to inform the president of the other company that he would be attending the meeting after all. "But I'm not taking any chances. Whoever that was, apparently knows where we live. At leased they say that they do. And that's not something I'm going to chance." Mokuba nodded a bit in agreement, still keeping up that adorable appearance that made even Seto's heart melt. Even though Mokuba was _always _adorable like that.

"I guess so." Mokuba added along with his small nod. Seto could tell that he was scared and confused about what was going on, it depressed him to know that, but he couldn't help that. Mokuba was only a child. He couldn't possibly understand the seriousness of the situation.

"I promise, everything will be ok." Seto said, putting an hand on his little brother's shoulder, his eyes softening as he looked at Mokuba and his adorable face. It was a hollow promise. Words without action. He couldn't truly promise something he didn't know. But that wasn't going to stop him from saying it anyway. Anything to put Mokuba at ease, anything to keep him blissfully unaware of the true danger that would come. He figured that if Mokuba was oblivious to it...then maybe his own mind, could be at ease as well...

* * *

**_Oh Yami you little so and so! It's not nice to tease Yugi! Anyway, sorry this one didn't go up yesterday like I planned it would, I was busy yesterday. Oh well. You know what they say; If you post a day late...It's ok because there's no deadline. ANYWAY! What about those messages? Who could they be from? What could they mean? Did Seto do something really bad? And isn't it convenient that they're ALL going to Miami and at the SAME TIME? Weeeeeeiiiiiirrrdddd..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi_ guys. Sorry this one took a bit longer, but I've been busy which makes me sad. Anyway, I'm glad to see that you guys seem to like this story so far, and I'm very greatful for that. Anyway, enough sappy thank you stuff. Seto is getting really annoyed with me. So! On with the chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Seto sat in his bedroom, looking as if he were contemplating life itself. His expression was as confused as it was serious. He couldn't believe what he had seen earlier that night. What could it possibly mean? He remembered that logo, but only vaguely. He hadn't seen it since he was a kid, and that was years ago. But considering he was only 18, that wasn't too terribly long ago. But it was long enough that his memories surrounding that logo had all since faded.

_"Who sent those messages?" _He thought, leaning up against the headboard of his bed. _"It couldn't have been her...she's been dead for 2 years now...but...there's no one else It could've been. But that makes no sense! How could a dead woman hack into my computer and put a file filled with cryptic messages onto it? It's just not possible!" _At this point, all logic was pretty much being thrown out the window. Seto didn't believe in ghosts, but he had all but considered that was what was going on here, her ghost had come back to haunt him. Though he quickly brushed off the idea.

_"That's ridiculous." _He thought, not coming any closer to a solution he would stick with. In fact, he was even farther from one than he was when he _started_ dwelling on it. He sighed. He knew it was starting to get late, he'd been thinking about this for hours now. It was only just passed 6 o'clock when he and Mokuba stumbled upon the file. After dinner and preparations for the flight out to Miami, Seto had sent Mokuba to bed a bit earlier than usual. They would be leaving early the next morning so he wanted to make sure that Mokuba got enough sleep. He was still a child after all. But that was about 2 hours ago. It was nearly 11 o'clock now, and Seto was still dwelling on that file. But he just didn't understand how all of this was possible. But before he could begin to think about it again, he was interrupted by a yawn that had somehow snuck through.

"I should probably just go to bed." He whispered, noticing a tired-sounding tone in his voice. He sighed and gave in to the tiredness. Not even bothering to change into PJ's, he just crawled under the covers and turned out the light, hoping that he wouldn't have some kind of erotic dream sequence about what had happened with the file and those messages, but he just hoped he was hoping hard enough.

* * *

"Ok Bakura. I'll see you tomorrow then? I assume you're going." Abby said, she had indeed kept her promise. For she was currently on the phone with Bakura.

_"Of course I'm going. I wouldn't miss this for the world! I haven't been anywhere with Yugi and the others since Duelist Kingdom."_

"Well I'm glad you're coming." She said with a smile, taking a quick glance over at the clock.

**10:58 P.M.**

"Well...it's getting pretty late, we should probably go to bed. We are leaving tomorrow after all, and you know how planes are. We'll need all the sleep we can get." She could hear Bakura chuckle a bit at that, though she couldn't tell if he thought that was funny or if he was just happy.

_"Well alright." _Bakura said with a small sigh. _"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Abby."_

"Goodnight Bakura." She said, smiling as she took the phone away from her ear. She glanced over at the call timer, they had been talking for about an hour and a half. She smiled at that. It had felt like only ten minutes to her. she hung up her phone and set in on the charger, laying back on her bed with a sigh. There were a few moments of silence, before her phone rang again.

**_*ring, ring*_**

Abby lifted her head up a bit, hoping that it wasn't really her phone, but to her dismay, it was her phone. She sighed in annoyance, letting herself fall back onto the bed for a second before answering her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Abby."_

"Oh, Hi Joey." She said, perking up a bit upon realizing who had called. Though she could've just looked at the screen before she answered because of caller ID. But with it being 11 o'clock at night, and her being tired now. That didn't occur to her at all.

_"Abby! I just got the coolest news!"_

"Let me guess." She began. "Yugi and his Grandpa are taking us all down to Miami for the unveiling of the new exhibit at the Museum."

_"Yugi and his Grandpa are taking us to Miami for-" _There was a brief moment of silence. _"Wait...You already know?"_

"Yeah." Abby answered, trying not to laugh at Joey, though she was slightly failing. She just couldn't help it. Besides, she knew he wouldn't be mad at her.

_"But how?"_

She could just see him now, going out of his way to figure it out. He always did that. He either over thinks everything, or under thinks it. Most of the time he under thinks it. It amused her to imagine his overly-confused facial expression. That expression always made her smile.

"Bakura told me." She said, "accidentally" forgetting to mention that they were on the phone for an hour and a half but a few minutes ago.

_"Bakura? How did he know?"_

"Tristan."

_"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Anyway, How are you?"_

* * *

Joey wondered about her all day. He stopped worrying about the Kaiba situation, but he still thought about her. Especially after Serenity asked all sorts of questions about her. See, he hadn't exactly _told _her he had a girlfriend.

_"I'm good. A little tired considering it's 11 o'clock. But other than that, I'm fine."_

"That's good. So how-"

_"If you're gonna ask me about Kaiba again, I'm fine."_

He felt hurt by that. She sounded annoyed when she said that. He knew she was like that when she was tired, but it still hurt his feelings a bit. Especially considering the fact that he _wasn't _going to ask about that.

"Actually, I was gonna ask how you felt about the trip. I mean, you _are_ going aren't you?" He asked. He hoped she was going, she'd never been anywhere with them, and he figured this would be a good time for her to have her first trip with the gang, and also it would be a good opportunity for her to get to know them better. Sure she'd known them for about three months, but they hadn't exactly told her much. For one, they hadn't even told her about the Pharaoh or the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Or well, the Millennium Items in general. Sure she'd seen the Pharaoh before, but they never told her who he really was. She was as clueless about him as they'd all been back in Duelist Kingdom. Though, he hoped they'd _never _have to tell her about the Spirit of the Ring...

_"Well of course I'm going. I've even packed already."_

"Wow. You really are excited about this." He said in astonishment. At that very moment he was sitting on the floor of his bedroom among a pile of clothes and things, currently attempting to pack. Though, he supposed it made sense she was done already, she'd known before he had. But it still amazed him. Not even Tea could pack that fast.

_"Of course I am!" _She said excitedly _"I've never been to Florida before. And what better way to go than with you guys?"_

He was happy that she was happy, when he and the others met her, she was shy and quiet. Now she was vibrant and cheerful. It was a welcome change. For her as well as the gang.

"You've got a point there. This'll be your first trip with Yugi. And I tell ya, you won't be disappointed. Trust me on that, there won't be a dull moment." Of course, she didn't know that he was referring to their streak of ending up having to save the world or something whenever they went anywhere.

_"Well I'd sure hope not."_

"Yeah, I'd expect that." Joey said, hiding a small sigh. She didn't really know anything about them or what they did. They weren't _trying _to hide everything from her, but Yugi thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her about the Pharaoh or the Millennium Items and all that for a while. Though Joey knew, she'd find out on this trip. Something would happen, and they'd have to tell her eventually. He had half a mind to just tell her right now. But before he mad eup his mind, he glanced over at the clock.

**11:27 P.M.**

It was nearly 11:30, and they'd be leaving tomorrow.

"Hey, I think we should go to sleep now. It's getting really late. And we're leaving tomorrow."

_"Yeah, I suppose we should." _She answered, letting a small yawn slip out. _"Well then I'll see you all tomorrow then?"_

"Of course. I mean, Yugi told me that even Duke's going so we'll have the whole gang down there."

_"That's great! Anyway, goodnight Joey. Love you."_

"Love you too Ab. Goodnight."

And with that, he hung up the phone and collapsed onto the floor.

"Yeah, _you_ can go to bed." He sighed, staring at the ceiling. "I still have to pack..." He knew his complaining was childish, but that's exactly what he was. Childish. But then again, so was everyone, in their own ways. But he really didn't want to pack. But since they were leaving tomorrow, he didn't really have much choice on the matter. He reluctantly sat back up and began going through his clothes. Thanks to Serenity, he had to always make sure he had everything he needed. Though even though he wanted to have fun on this trip, he couldn't keep himself from worrying that something bad was going to happen...

* * *

**_DAWWW! Aren't they just the cutest? Anyways, like I said before, sorry this one took a little longer, and by extension the chapter's a bit longer than the others. So PLEASE Tell me that did the job to appease you all! Anyway. Who could that girl Seto was thinking about be? Could she have something to do with that strange file and those messages? And what about the gang? Could their vacation turn into another mission to save the world? Will Abby ever find out about the Pharaoh and all of that stuff? Will I ever shut up and get working on the next chapter!? Find out next time!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Yugi awoke to a strange sound.

_"What is that...?" _He thought, Tiredly looking around his bedroom. Nobody was there, not even Yami, who he assumed was still asleep inside the Millennium Puzzle. Which he was jealous of because it was about 4:30 in the morning, and he would prefer to be asleep rather than being woken up by who knows what.

_"I suppose I should go see what's up..."_

Yugi got out of bed and slowly walked to his door. His speed impaired by his tiredness. He opened the door, careful not to make too much noise. Just because Yami was in the Puzzle didn't mean he couldn't hear what was going on outside of it.

_"Yugi...?"_

_"Damn..."_

He turned around to see Yami rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Though he was about to kick himself for swearing, Yami could hear that.

_"Didn't your Grandfather teach you better than to think like that?" _Yami lectured. Though considering he did it too, he really wasn't one to talk.

"Like you're one to talk." Yugi said, shooting Yami a small glare.

_"So why are you up so early?" _Yami asked, ignoring Yugi's glare and giving him his own confused expression. Obviously he hadn't heard what Yugi had, though, Yugi wasn't exactly sure what he'd heard himself.

"I was woken up by a strange noise." Yugi explained, trying not to make the story sound too stupid considering it was true. "I was just going to see what it was."

_"What do you think it was?" _Yami asked, not really concerned. He doubted it was anything to worry about.

"I don't know." Yugi said, Yami could detect a little bit of sass in his tone. "That's why I was going to look."

_"Well then, far be it from me to stand in the way of your sass!" _Yami said, with quite the sassy tone himself.

"What?" Yugi asked, confused by what Yami had said.

_"Your sass Yugi." _Yami said again. _"You're being sassy with me. Aren't you the one who's been saying we have to be serious lately?"_

"Come on Pharaoh, it's 4:30 in the morning, give me a break!" Yugi said, complaining a bit that Yami was giving him such a hard time. Though, considering the conversation they had about Tea yesterday, he wasn't all that mad. This conversation was nothing in comparison, also there was the fact that it was 4:30 in the morning and they were both really tired.

_"Alright, alright. Go check out that noise. I'll be here if you need me." _Yami said, though he doubted Yugi would need him. He assumed that the alleged 'noise' wasn't anything to worry about, so he planned on going back to bed after Yugi left the room.

"Ok." Yugi said, opening the door again. "I'll be back." He walked out of his bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. "Oh he'll be asleep when I get back." He whispered to himself, grinning a little. The two of them were so close, yet they could be so dysfunctional sometimes. But he knew that Yami had waited to go back to sleep until he left, to avoid annoying him. "How nice." A small yawn escaped as he walked quietly down the stairs, nearly tripping over the air, on account of being really tired. He walked down into the living room, nothing was out of place or looked as if it had been touched.

_ "I'll go check the kitchen, the noise sounded like it came from there anyway." _He thought, walking towards the kitchen. And just as he suspected.

"Grandpa? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Yugi." Grandpa said looking up at Yugi. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I was woken up by a loud noise." Yugi explained. "And I could ask you the same thing."

"I was getting ready to start making breakfast." Grandpa explained, further confusing Yugi.

"At 4:30 in the morning!?" Yugi was completely confused. He couldn't think of anything that would make this make sense.

"Of course. We're all leaving today, and in a few hours no less." Grandpa explained, causing Yugi's eyes to widen. He had completely forgotten about the Miami trip, though he couldn't figure out how he'd forgotten, considering that he'd just been told about it yesterday.

"Really!? That soon!?" Yugi asked, continuing to look like an idiot.

"Yes that soon. I'd prefer leaving later in the day myself but so long as we get there ok it doesn't really matter when we leave." Grandpa said with a smile as Yugi got himself a drink of water.

"Yeah, you're right Grandpa." Yugi said, taking a sip of his water. "Hey, Grandpa?"

"What is it Yugi?"

"I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen while we're down there...The Pharaoh thinks I'm just being paranoid, but it seems like whenever the gang and I go anywhere together something bad happens. Somebody always gets hurt, and someone always wants to take over or destroy the world..." Yugi said. He knew Yami was a little right. He was a little paranoid, but that didn't change his feeling. If it was only his paranoia he would've been able to shake the feeling by now. But he couldn't.

"I see..." Grandpa said with a sigh. "I understand Yugi. But trust me when I tell you that everything will be fine. I promise."

Yugi sighed. He wanted to trust him, but something inside him said that no matter what they did to avoid trouble, it would only attract it eventually. It seemed that they were magnets for trouble...

"Ok Grandpa." He said, smiling a bit, trying to be more optimistic. "Should I go call the gang and let them know we'll be leaving soon?"

"You could." Grandpa answered, continuing to make breakfast. "Though I doubt they'd answer. Especially this early."

"I guess." Yugi said, walking back upstairs. He was gonna do it anyway. He walked back into his room to find that Yami had fallen asleep again. Though he couldn't blame him. He would have preferred to be asleep right now too. But he had figured it was better to be awake right now. Who else was gonna wake up the gang at nearly 5 in the morning and tell them to get their butts out of bed this early?

_"No one. That's who." _Yugi thought grabbing his phone from the desk. _"Sorry guys. You know I wouldn't do this to you this early if I didn't have to."_ He felt like he was making to big a deal about this, but he knew at leased Duke would be mad at him for waking him this early in the morning. He turned his phone on and looked over his friends names in his contact list. _"I'll wake up Duke last. I know how he is in the morning..." _He thought. Duke wasn't a morning person. That's all that needed to be said. He sighed and selected Joey. Who better to start with than his best friend? He put the phone to his ear and waited for either Joey's answer, or the voicemail message. Just then, there was an answer.

_"Hello?"_

Yugi took a moment to study the voice. Not Joey.

"Who are you? You're not Joey!"

* * *

_**OOOOOHHH! Who answered Joey's phone!? Who could it be? And oh Yami...you're so stupid sometimes. Anyways, Sorry this one took so long...:'( I don't really have an excuse for this...sorry...and yeah, this one's a bit shorter than the others...But I'll try to post Chapter 7 soon. I'll ground myself if I don't. Ok, see you guys next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Um, no I'm not." _The unidentified voice said, it didn't sound like a friendly voice...

"Then, who are you?" Yugi asked, knowing he was soon going to get his answer.

_"Why don't you tell me who you are first."_

The voice was definitely male. He sounded mean, and above that, tired. A mean, tired man. Good job Yugi. Good job.

"I-I'm Yugi Mouto." Yugi answered, a bit intimidated by whoever he was talking to.

_"Hmm..."_ The man began, he seemed to be speculating on Yugi's name. _"Oh. You." _

"E-excuse me?" Yugi asked, confused by the man's reaction. Who was he?

_"You. You're that Yugi kid Joseph is always out with." _

That sold it.

"You're Joey's Father?"

_"Uh, duh." _He answered, keeping with the unfriendly atmosphere. _"What do you want?"_

"I-I just wanted to make sure Joey was ready for our trip." He answered awkwardly. "W-we'll be leaving in a few hours so-"

_"So you called at 5 in the morning!?" _

He'd made a terrible mistake...

"Y-yes...?" Yugi answered. He'd never actually met Joey's dad before. And he now understood why Joey hadn't introduced the gang to him. He was mean, and the fact that Yugi had obviously woken him up by calling Joey, wasn't helping.

_"Well then," _He began, not sounding happy. (not that he did to begin with) _"Maybe I'll just keep Joey here while you all go off and-"_

He was cut off by another voice.

_"Dad! What are you doing in my room!?"_

Ok. _This time _it was Joey. Yugi just listened as they argued. He could hear lots of very loud and angry yelling. It sounded as if this was the norm for them. He listened a bit more before he heard something like somebody being thrown into a table.

"Joey!?" Yugi yelled into the phone. He knew that if anybody was thrown into the table, it was probably Joey. The yelling stopped and there was a sound like a slamming door. There was a few moments of gut wrenching silence before Yugi heard Joey pick up the phone.

"J-Joey..?" Yugi asked again, checking to make sure it was really him this time.

_"H-hey Yug..."_

Joey.

"Joey? Are you alright? What happened?" Yugi asked, by this point, he had woken Yami and he was now sitting in the conversation.

_"Nothing. Don't worry about it." _Joey answered. Don't worry about it? Yeah right.

"Joey..." Yugi said, worry pouring from his voice. "Did he...did your Father hurt you...?"

He heard Joey sigh. There was a silence that loomed heavily over them. How long? How long had he been doing this? Why hadn't Joey said anything?

_"Yeah..." _Joey said with a depressed sigh.

"I'm so sorry Joey..." Yugi answered. "I'm the one who woke him...it's my fault he hurt you..." Joey only sighed again.

_"No. It's not." _He said, confusing Yugi a bit. _"Dad was drunk again...He throws me into a table every Saturday. It's nothing I can't handle."_

"But Joey..." Yugi sighed. "Are you sure-"

_"-Yug, If I couldn't handle it, I would've moved in with you or Tristan a long time ago." _

"I guess..." Yugi sighed, still worried about his best friend. Why hadn't he ever said anything about his Father?

_"Anyways, yea. I've got everything ready to leave later. I'm lookin' forward to it." _Joey said, Yugi could tell he was just trying to change the subject. He could understand that, so he obliged to the topic change.

"So am I." He answered. Though Yugi was more concerned with the welfare of his best friend, if Joey didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to talk about it. So there was no sense in trying. "So I'll see you in a bit?"

_"You got it Yug. I'll be there, don't you worry about it."_

"Ok. Goodbye Joey."

_"See ya later Yug."_

Yugi sat there for a moment before hanging up the phone. He didn't want to leave Joey. Not now. Not when he knew what was happening to him every week. Maybe even every day. But he finally did hang up, but only because Yami took over and did it for him. He knew Yugi would sit there all day if he didn't do something.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yami asked, putting the phone down on the desk. He was worried too, though he didn't let it show.

_"I guess..."_ Yugi answered, appearing beside him. He looked positively crushed.

"You're worried about Joey." Yami said, trying somehow to make him feel better.

_"Of course I am. I mean, he's my best friend! And...I had no idea..."_ Yugi said. He had every reason to be worried about him. Who wouldn't be? (aside from Kaiba of course)

"I know. But Yugi." Yami said, taking a quick glance at the puzzle. "If your bad feeling is right...we'll have bigger problems once we get down to Miami..." He hated to be so blunt in breaking that news to Yugi. he cared for Joey very much. Yami did too, they all did, and It hurt to know what was happening to him...but they had all the time in the world to help him. Even though Yami hated knowing that of all their problems, Joey's could wait. But Yugi needed to be told.

_"I suppose you're right Yami..."_ Yugi said with a sigh. Yami couldn't stand looking at the sad expression on Yugi's face. It made him sad too.

"I promise." Yami said, getting up from the bed. "We'll help Joey when we can. Ok Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at his other half and somewhat of a smile appeared across his face.

"Ok."

* * *

Seto sat on the side of his bed. He couldn't sleep. He and Mokuba wouldn't be leaving until later that day, he didn't have an erotic dream sequence, but he had woken up from a rather restless sleep not but an hour ago. He couldn't fall back asleep. As soon as he woke, the same thoughts as before came flooding back to him.

_"Who sent that file?" _

_"Could it be her?"_

_"But that's impossible. She's been dead for years."_

_"Do other CEO's have to deal with stuff like this?"_

The thoughts had been bothering him ever since he and Mokuba first came across the file the night before. He thought it ridiculous to dwell on them, but no matter what he did, the thoughts just wouldn't go away. He got up from the bed and walked out of his bedroom, quietly walking into Mokuba's room. He didn't know why, Though eventually he figured that seeing that at leased _someone _in their home could sleep would make him feel better. He pulled up a chair and sat by Mokuba's bedside, watching him sleep peacefully. Seto could feel a small smile come across his face as he watched his little brother. It did indeed make him feel better to see Mokuba asleep. He looked so peaceful and blissfully unaware of every bad thing in the world. there was also the fact that he was incredibly adorable. He knew it was past 5 in the morning, so soon Mokuba would have to get up for breakfast. That depressed Seto. When he woke up that look of innocence that only sleep can grant would fade away. He could hear Mokuba's soft, even breathing as he sat there watching him. Seto sighed and put a hand to Mokuba's face.

_"Whoever wants revenge this time...I promise I'll protect you from them..." _He thought, standing up and putting the chair back up against the wall. He looked out the bedroom window, the sun was beginning to slowly come out for the day. He closed the curtains and walked over to the door. He quietly opened the door and looked back to his baby brother.

"Sleep well Mokuba."

* * *

**_What a chapter! Poor Joey :'( I feel so bad for him...Though, I'm the writer, so it's my fault...Joeypleasedon'thurtmeIloveyou! Anyways, DAWW Seto! The fluff! The fluff is real! There couldn't possibly be more fluff than there is right now! Ok that's a lie. But seriously. But if you guys can't tell by that over the top reaction, I love me some Kaiba bro fluff. One-sided or not. Anyways, I promise, we'kll get the plot moving along next chapter. Promise! Until then, enjoy. Favorite, Review, Follow, whatever you feel like. I don't care what you do really. Whatever you feel the need to do ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**_** ok, I figured I owed you guys an explanation. Sorry this one took a bit longer that usual, but I have an excuse****d****on't**** hurt me! School started up again this week so I don't have much time to write anymore :'(. So I'll most likely only be posting on the weekends. So...yeah. Anyway, Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 8

It was 7 A.M. now, and the gang had all met up at Yugi's place, they'd be leaving soon so they figured it would be easier for them all to go to the airport together as opposed to going there separately and trying to find each other.

"You guys all ready?" Yugi asked as the last of them arrived. Because let's face it, Tristan packs so much crap.

"Yeah, we're ready Yugi." Tea said, answering for all of them. "We've been ready since last night."

"Sorry, I'm just making sure." Yugi said back to her. She was right though. He'd been checking up on them way too many times today already, which was pretty ridiculous considering it was only 7 A.M.

"Well kids," Grandpa began "we'll be leaving now." He smiled as he opened the car door, they all agreed that Joey would drive them to the airport, he was probably the best driver out of all of them. And besides, it would keep him from arguing with Tristan the whole way there because he would need to concentrate on the road.

"We're ready Grandpa." Yugi said with a smile as they loaded their suitcases into the trunk and got into the car. They'd be heading for Florida in about 2 hours, it was very exciting for them all.

_"Are you still having that weird feeling Yugi?" _Yami asked as Joey started up the car. It was true. He _did _still have that feeling. He couldn't shake it. Something bad was going to happen, and he knew it. And that scared him. It scared him so much.

_"Yeah..." _Yugi thought, knowing that his Ancient Egyptian partner could hear his every thought. _"I still haven't been able to shake it...I just hope everyone will be ok..."_

_"Everything is going to be alright Yugi." _Said Yami, trying to reassure his little friend. _"I promise."_

_"I know Pharaoh..." _Yugi thought, though it was hard to trust that the Pharaoh was right this time. _"I just wish I could believe that..."_

The ride over to the airport was a relatively normal one. A bit of "tour guide" banter from Joey, a bit of back seat driving from Grandpa. Abby and Tea seemed to be having a decently normal conversation, but considering the fact that they were whispering to each other, the boys figured they were gossiping or something. Duke, Tristan, and Bakura kinda just sat there in the back, trying not to fall asleep. Needless to say, they were dead tired. They arrived quite quickly Yugi and his Grandpa didn't live _too _far from the airport. By the time they arrived, Tristan at leased, had woken up a bit more, so he helped Joey unload all of their suitcases as the others waited for them to finish.

"You ok Yugi?"

Yugi was a bit startled by that, he flinched a bit and looked up to see Tea looking down at him, with a look concern on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine Tea." He said to her, nodding a bit. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a bit...distant today..." She said, as the concern in her eyes continued to grow. It grew until Yugi was sure it would spill over the edge into tears. "Like...like you're lost in particular thought."

Yugi sighed. She wasn't wrong. He really was lost in a thought. The same thought that had consumed his mind since he awoke this morning. No matter what he tried, he couldn't shake his feeling. He'd even tried smashing his face into his bedroom wall, to the point where he would've given himself a concussion if Yami hadn't stepped in and made him stop. He couldn't lie to Tea. They were too close to keep something as important as this from her, but he also didn't want her to worry. Especially if Yami was right, and everything was going to be ok.

"I'm fine Tea, really. Don't worry about it." He told her, though he knew she would. She always did, though he couldn't blame her. There was always a reason for her to worry. And sadly, she had another reason today.

"Umm...Ok..." She said, looking away from him. He had done it. He had made her worry even more than she already was. He nearly smacked himself right there, though with Tea right next to him, he figured that would be a really bad and stupid idea.

"Ok guys, we're ready." Joey called, he and Tristan had finished unloading the car.

"That's right, so let's get moving we don't have all day!" Tristan called as well. they all followed Tristan and Joey into the airport, of course, taking their suitcases with them. Because let's face it, going on a vacation without anything but the clothes off your back is a very bad idea. It was honestly a decently sized airport, they made their way through the security quiet quickly considering the fairly large amount of people. One they were through, they kinda just stood there awkwardly. They still had about an hour 'till their plane would be leaving, so they had some time to just stand there or walk around or something.

"Good morning Bakura." Abby said, she hadn't gotten the chance to say it earlier, he had been trying not to fall asleep the whole way here.

"Good morning Abby." Bakura said back to her. "Are you ready for this trip?"

"Are you kidding? I was born ready!"

Bakura could tell how happy she was. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, he was happy she was happy. Though, he felt really weird talking to her around Joey. Joey was kinda the jealous type, and considering the fact that he had a crush on her, Bakura was worried that Joey would get mad at him. 'Course, Joey didn't exactly _know _about his crush on her. No one did. And he was planning on keeping it that way.

"Well I'm glad you're so excited." Bakura said with a smile of his own.

"Hey, you're first trip with the gang!" Tristan said, interrupting their conversation, throwing his arms around their shoulders. "You excited Abby?"

"Yep!" She answered, nodding a bit. That smile on her face nearly made Bakura melt on the spot, but he had to contain those feelings. She had a boyfriend. Joey.

"That's great! I'm pretty excited myself." Tristan said, ruffling her hair a bit as he smiled that signature "Tristan Smile". If Bakura didn't know better, he'd say Tristan liked her too. But of course, he liked her, but not the same way he and Joey did. And besides, Tristan and Serenity were kind of a thing.

"So, we've got about an hour left to wait. Why don't we go exploring a little?" Joey suggested. "Besides, it would be boring just standing here for an hour anyway."

"Sounds like fun to me." Duke said in agreement.

"Cool." Tea said, grabbing Abby's arm, pulling her away from the boys. "We'll be going now."

"Uh, ok then." Abby said in slight confusion as Tea pulled her away from the group.

"Abby, I have to talk to you about Yugi." Tea said as she turned a corner, letting go of Abby's arm.

"Uh, ok." Abby said, still majorly confused. "What about Yugi?"

"Doesn't he seem a little...I don't know, _off _today?" Tea asked her, hoping that she noticed as well.

"You know, now that you mention it, yeah. He really hasn't been himself this morning." Abby answered. tea was relieved that she wasn't the only one to notice, though the fact that she obviously wasn't just going crazy made her a bit more worried. "What do you think he seems so worried about?"

"I don't know..." Tea answered "I just hope it's nothing too serious...He's always so worried about us all..."

"I know he is, but Tea. If it was really that important, he would have told us. You know that." Abby answered. Tea knew she was right. Yugi would've told them if he was worrying about something important right?

...Right...?

* * *

_**Well, this one took a bit longer. But I have an excuse. School started up again, so I'll most likely only be posting chapters on weekends, which is really sad :(. Anyways, hopefully the plot moved along enough this time, I promise they'll actually *leave* next time, and then this will *really* move along. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Review, Favorite, Follow, do whatever. See you guys next time! :)**_


End file.
